Soaring
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: He wanted to be the one to give her wings... Terra/Aqua


**A/N: Hello everyone, it has been a while since I've actually written something. For that I apologize...considering I lost my inspiration to write a little bit, but after reading a few fics by my wonderful friends Fighter Le Faye and Divine Wolf, I decided to try my hand at another oneshot. So...Divine Wolf and Fighter Le Faye, this fic is for you. I hope you enjoy. And a fair warning...I have not watched anything in relation to BBS so...they may be a little OoC! But please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.**

_He wanted to take her to the skies..._

–

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly?"

It was a harmless question...

Terra opened one eye lazily, slowly turning his gaze to her.

The azure haired woman was laying beside him, the soft grass in the garden gently gliding across her arms. Her eyes weren't focused on him per say...they were directed towards the blue sky up above, watching a few stray birds fly from way above, disappearing behind a small cloud.

He watched her for a moment, she looked amazing as usual. Sometimes he wondered how she was able to pull it off...perhaps it was her inner light that made her stand out to him. Honestly he wasn't sure...trying to find the answer to that question, he simply continued to stare at her, watching as her hair moved with the gentle breeze of the sunny afternoon.

"Terra?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, an expression that seemed to be one of confusion was shown upon her countenance.

He simply blinked, and grunted as he shifted back to his former position, placing his hands behind his head, his eyes looking up to the sky as well.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, curious as to how her head was working at the moment.

Aqua shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly," she said, "Honestly I always wondered what it would be like. To feel the wind in your hair from high above."

Terra had to chuckle, his eyes moving to take in her form again, "I'm surprised _you_ of all people would dream of something like that."

Aqua's eyes narrowed slightly, moving to sit up, "Oh? And why is that?" she asked, with a slight annoyance in her voice.

This only made Terra chuckle once again, "Aqua, it's just surprising that someone as level headed as you would think of something as strange as learning to fly," he smirked, "I'd expect that from Ven."

A sigh escaped her lips, laying back down, her eyes thoughtful once again.

Eraqus had given both of them the afternoon off so he could train with Ven individually for a few hours, considering he still had much to learn.

"Forget it then," she said, closing her eyes, allowing the sun to warm her skin, "I'll drop it th-"

"It's really that important to you huh?"

Aqua blinked a few times, "It was just a question Terra..." she chuckled, "It's not that big of a deal really."

Terra watched her again from the corner of his eye, in the years he had known her, he had gotten quite good at reading passed her composed mask. The key to it was looking at her eyes, they were the mirrors to someone's heart so people say.

He grinned, shifting to his side, lightly punching her shoulder, "I still don't understand why you lie to me about such trivial things Aqua."

Aqua rolled her eyes, "Shut up," she had to smile though, "I told you it's not that big of a deal...so don't worry about it."

She tensed very slightly when his hand reached for hers for a brief moment.

"One day...I'll take you to a place where you can fly."

Her eyes widened very slightly, and she started to laugh very slightly, "You don't have to do that Terra...the thought alone is very appreciative."

This caused Terra to smirk slightly, "What kind of friend would I be then?"

Somewhere deep down, he just wanted be the one who helped her achieve one of her dreams. It was a selfish thought on his part, but it's not like he would ever have admitted it aloud. He removed his hand from hers, watching as she stared at him.

Then...she smiled, "If you insist on trying," she was amused by it and also touched, "I won't stop you Mr. Keyblade Master."

Terra smirked, "It's a promise then."

–

Several months had passed since that day, currently the two of them were walking through the thick forest of a world known as Neverland. The home to a boy who never grows up, along with a following of orphaned children who stood by his side through thick and thin.

Terra had been smirking the entire time as he pushed several branches out of the way, leading her through the thick brush of the humid forest. Sounds of bird chirping echoed around them, it truly was a sound that was soothing to the ears.

_'Ven would love this place_,' Aqua thought to herself as she ducked under another branch, confused as to where they were going.

The moment she had appeared in this world, Terra had been waiting for her, a strange type of smile was gliding across his face the entire time they were together and the most irritating part to all of it was that she didn't understand the reason as to why he was being like this.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" she asked, watching his back, her eyes slightly suspicious.

Terra shrugged, "What's the point of it being a surprise then?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Aqua sighed, "I can tell you are enjoying this a little too much," she shook her head, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"What gave that away?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "That smug look on your face."

The only response she was met with was a slight laugh, "You'll see."

After what seemed like hours of moving through branches and other lively fauna in the overgrown forest, they had reached a small clearing where the trees had created a wide circle to show the bright sky above. In a the middle was a strange looking house that seemed to have been carved from a tree. It looked run down, but rather stable at the same time. In front of the house was little glowing orb of gold, emitting the sound of bells as it gently moved up and down.

Aqua looked up to Terra, following him over to the tiny glowing ball. Upon closer inspection it took the form of a tiny little girl, a pixie to be exact, with blonde hair, and a slight green dress. She smiled slightly as she moved closer, she was very cute.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked, watching as the little pixie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in an annoyed matter.

"Partially."

Her eyes showed a look of confusion, "Partially?" she had to laughed, "Terra I didn't think you were into tree houses."

Terra rolled his eyes, extending his hand to her.

"Come on..."

Aqua blinked, "Hm?"

She merely stared at his hand, not completely sure of what to do.

Terra sighed, reaching for her, entwining his fingers around her own gently. Her fingers were soft compared to his, as if she had never before wielded a keyblade in her life. Strange how he hadn't noticed such a simple thing about her before, there had been many times when he would help her to her feet after a long training session, but now was the first time he actually took the time examine her hand.

"Terra?"

He blinked, looking up at her, "I didn't just want to show you this place..."

His eyes then focused on something behind them, nodding slowly...sort of like a signal. Aqua turned her head slowly, her quick reflexes causing her to crane her next as a golden orb flew straight passed where her head had been located a second ago. Immediately on alert, she moved to pull her hand away, watching the creature circle around them, pouring some kind of golden dust all over them.

"Aqua..."

Terra held her hand tighter for a moment, as if telling her not to worry.

"What is that Terra?" she asked in an even voice.

To which Terra only laughed, "I'm not going to tell you yet..." he had to grin, "I want you to close your eyes now..."

The female warrior could watch him suspiciously, she did not like being in situations where she had no knowledge of what to expect next...though...this was Terra. He would never really do anything to harm her...

Terra let out another laugh, one that sounded more sincere and not teasing, "Come on, it's a surprise."

She was silent for a few moments and finally sighed, slowly lowering her eyelids, allowing the older chaser to have his way. It seemed he really did want to surprise her.

His hand tightened around hers as he slowly pulled her a little closer to him, his hands slowly guiding her arms to extend out as far as they could go, his fingers wrapping around her own. She frowned for a moment, her eyes were still closed, somehow...she felt lighter...and the ground...seemed to have vanished.

"You can open them now," he said.

Very slowly, she did as instructed. Eyes widening at the sight below her...seeing her own reflection staring back at her with the same shocked expression, Terra was simply smirking at her from behind, his hold preventing her from falling. They were...floating over the water...but...how was that...

She turned her head to look at him.

"We're flying..." she said, not being able to keep the amazed tone from her voice.

Terra nodded, "That's correct," he guided them upwards, his armored shoes gently touching the surface of the water before flying away.

"How did you..."

His fingers closed further around her own, "I promised you didn't I?"

Aqua was looking everywhere around her, she couldn't believe she was actually flying...though she knew magic...the very thought of something like this...no matter how much she wanted to...seemed like such an impossible feat.

"Well I know that Terra but...I always thought this was..."

"Impossible?"

"Correct..."

Terra smirked, "This coming from someone who can cast magic with the flick of the wrist...how ironic."

"Shut up."

He only laughed at her annoyed tone.

"Though..."

Her eyes grew distant for a moment.

"I thank you...you helped me accomplish something I thought I would never be able to do..."

She tightened her hold on his hand as she moved to turn and face him. Gently pulling him into an embrace.

"It means a lot Terra," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

Terra on instinct returned the hug, holding her close. Watching the ocean sparkle like diamonds below them in the summer sun. He never told anyone of his secret enjoyment of holding her, it was his strange way of thinking he could protect her from anything.

To see her eyes light up like they had made his antics beforehand all the more worth it, he had to thank Ven for finding this place beforehand or this more than likely would have never been able to take place. Aqua always worked hard to make both him and Ven happy, it was only fair he had returned the favor to her, a rather chivalrous thought on his part. He held her tighter, allowing himself to enjoy being in her hold, the one he treasured a great deal.

Because...somehow...he sensed that their future...was going to be a cruel one.

**I hope it was alright...it has been so long since I actually wrote something so it might seem a little bad. ****But...despite that, I hope you all enjoyed it. Just know also that I am open for requests now if anyone wishes since my writing spirit is returning! **


End file.
